bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Power
Power is defined as abilities, affinities,attributes, skills. They are one of the spices that make your own character stand out differently then your fellow characters. Powers are achieved differently per person and character, some people may start with some inate ability for their power and others may need to strive to even begin to use it. Character Generation We ask that in cg you describe what the power you intend for your character to have at some point ( be it shikai or vasto lorde etc ). This does not mean the actual actions and skills behind the power but simply the power it self. : Example: I plan to have a fire based shikai that when I swing it, it blows fire like a flame thrower. The above is an example of a rather simple power response. We ask that people do put more then one sentence behind it simply because the more detail you give the more we can help you and less likely you are to be denied later down the road when that idea hits you in the middle of the night and you realize. " Hey I want my bankai to throw laser beams instead of fire. " Failure to do this means if you start straying to far from your power concept we may have to deny you actions and skills and no one wants that. Please make sure that what ever power you choose, you keep the same theme through your entire power set. In the above example flame could be used for laser beams if worded right, but you can't have two completely seperate power themes like fire and wind. However, people with the Shinigami's Dual Wield merit, the Quincy's Dual Weapon merit, or the Hollow's Dual Nature merit can have two powers as long as they are complimentary of each other thanks to having two things that could have different powers. It should be noted that we do not want to have to have a degree in legaliese to read your power description, it should be easy enough for any simpleton to read and abusing any vagueness in your description IN EXTREME WAYS : ''Example: My hollow power was the power of lightning. (6 months later) I can control the flash of light that lightning creates ''because my power is lightning based. This level of vagueness should not be approved. Also the power should make sense in your background, more often or not there is a reason someone manifests a power and its usually related to the reason: : Example: I am going to be an amazing archer who can shoot coke rings off coke cans because I have amazing eye sight. Not because I grew up in a volcano. Once again make sure it all makes sense. Please make sure that your merit is represented in your powers in some form or fashion. This is part of what makes your character unique compared to anyone elses and you should show it. You don't have to have it appear obviously right away if you don't want, and if it doesn't start really appearing until tier 2 that's alright, but you need to make sure it's represented in your powers in some form. Finally do not try to be everything and have every power. You are not that amazing and you are most likely only going to be allowed only 1 power.* *Hollows on a case by case basis may have 2 Category:News Category:Character Building